


What Happened at the Loft

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair spend quality time at the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened at the Loft

## What Happened at the Loft

by James Rellan

They are not mine. No money made.

Not betaed.

This story is a sequel to: Blair Does Time 

* * *

Jim watched Blair polish off the last of his belated lunch. He let his Guide clean the kitchen. He even wandered along behind Blair to the couch. Patiently biding his time. 

Blair started to sit down but found himself flat on his back minus his t-shirt. How in the hell could Jim move so fast? And what was he doing? 

"Ah, Jim?" 

"Hmm?" 

"That-that's my...ohgod...belly button." 

"Yeah," Jim growled happily. 

"I can't believe you're licking my belly button," Blair panted. He complained when Jim raised his head. "I didn't say stop!" 

"It's cute." 

Blair pushed Jim's head back into position. He smiled and moaned when the tongue resumed its duties. 

Blue eyes looked suspiciously at the Sentinel who was now busy lapping his way further down Blair's belly. 

"Did you say 'cute'?" 

Jim ignored him and opened the fly beneath his chin. 

Blair whimpered as Jim slowly licked the tip of his cock. "Jim--" 

The phone rang. Jim heroically tried to ignore it but his cop side demanded he respond. The call better be to inform him that every psycho he'd ever captured suddenly escaped and decided to make life in Cascade hell. That would be the only reason he'd forgive the interruption. 

"What?" Jim barked into the phone. 

"I see you're in your usual good mood, Ellison," Simon said wryly. 

"Sorry, Simon." Jim actually managed to sound contrite. He absentmindedly kept track of Blair's movements while listening to his Captain. 

"I just received a call from our esteemed Mayor who wants Cascade's Cop of the Year to put in an appearance at the Children's Charity Ball this year. So you're going." 

Jim could almost hear a 'so there' in Simon's voice. "Is Sandburg invited, too?" 

"Sure. Take the kid with you. He can keep you from punching out the people that annoy you." 

The Sandburg under discussion knelt in front of Jim and worked quickly to divest Jim of his pants. 

"Very fun-ny!" Jim's voice jumped as Blair rubbed his tongue just under the crown of Jim's cock. The Sentinel held the phone away from him trying to stifle his moan as Blair took him down his throat. He vaguely heard Simon going on about the charity thing despite his senses. 

"Jim? Jim? De-tec-tive Ellison are you listening to me?" 

Jim hurriedly brought the phone back into speaking range. "Yeah, Simon. Ball. Sandburg. Black tie." 

Mischievous blue eyes twinkled up at him followed by a curious eyebrow. 

"Uh, Simon? I gotta go." 

"Okay, Jim. Just put in an appearance for an hour or so. And make nice." Simon ended the phone call with his customary bang. 

Blair let Jim slid slowly out of his mouth. "Was that a request?" 

"Huh?" 

The Guide chuckled sending a shot of pleasure straight to the Sentinel's cock. 

"Ball. Sandburg. Black tie." Blair smiled widely. "Got some kinks I should know about, _Big_ Guy?" 

Jim turned an interesting shade of red. At Blair's laugh, he growled playfully and reached for his lover. 

Neatly dodging the Sentinel's clutches, Blair lost his clothes at a rapid rate while running for the stairs. He barely made it to the top when two large hands grabbed him from behind and tossed him onto the bed. 

"Caveman!" Blair grinned. 

"Guilty," Jim agreed. 

"So, c'mon over here, caveman. It's easier to ravish me that--mmph." 

Jim pushed Blair into the mattress with his body using his knee to spread his lover's legs open. He thrust his tongue into the willing mouth playfully wrestling with the sleek muscle he found inside. Jim's hand slid down Blair's side and hooked under the knee pulling the left leg up and around his waist. 

Blair knew they'd teased each other too long and they wouldn't last. One hand held Jim's head to him and the other dug under the pillows for the lube. He deftly opened the tube and squirted some into his hand. 

Jim broke the kiss just before they ran out of air and passed out. He smiled down into Blair's eyes and guided the lube filled hand to his cock. He couldn't control the long low moan as Blair stroked up and down the length of his ready shaft. 

"Enough," Jim demanded and pinned Blair's hands to the bed with one of his. The urge to join with Blair began to overwhelm him. 

He grabbed the lube and squeezed out enough to coat his fingers. "Can't last," he apologized. 

"It's okay," Blair panted as Jim thrust two fingers in at once. "Just do me. God, Jim now." 

Blair screamed when Jim arrowed his cock straight into the barely prepared passage. Jim couldn't understand what he said but it didn't sound like stop. 

He released Blair's hands and grabbed his hips angling the pliant body to just the right position. 

Fingers gripping Jim's shoulders, Blair held on tight as the Sentinel drew back and thrust in again. Harder this time. Hitting the prostate with the ease of long practice. 

"God," Blair choked out. "More. Jim. Yes. Oh fuck, yes." 

Jim moved his hips faster and harder wanting to climb inside Blair and never leave. He couldn't hold on and released himself yelling Blair's name. 

Blair wrapped both legs around Jim's waist holding him close. As Jim gave one final shove into his body, Blair's whole body jerked as he spent himself against Jim's chest. 

* * *

Blair idly stroked the back of Jim's neck waiting for the Sentinel to rouse out of his post orgasmic state. 

"My caveman." 

"Hmm?" 

"You back, man?" 

"Yeah." 

"So, if I've gotta wear a black tie, you have to dance with me." 

Jim looked at his lover in confusion. 

"Charity ball, man. I'm your date remember." 

The smuggest grin Blair had ever seen spread across Jim Ellison's face. 

"Your dance card will be full. No dancing with anyone else." 

Blair thumped him on the shoulder. "Like I'd willingly dance with anybody but you. Man..." 

After a few moments of mock jealous growling, wrestling and laughing, Blair snuggled into Jim's side. 

"But the kids do need the money, Jim. And happy rich people are generous rich people. If I can help lighten their wallets in any way..." 

"You're so altruistic, Chief." 

"If it wasn't for the kids, I'd dance with you all night." 

"Good." Jim smiled into Blair's hair. 

Eyes closed and both men drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

End What Happened at the Loft by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
